


Pandora's Prophecy

by MidnightMixer



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Literally just poetry, M/M, Magic, Poetry, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMixer/pseuds/MidnightMixer
Summary: It was supposed to be for a story I was gonna write, but I ran out of steam.It's what would have been the prophecy of the story that was to bring Kaito and Shinichi together and reveal future events.





	Pandora's Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, I know, and this will probably be the only poetry I ever seriously write, but I've already written it so I might as well do something with it.

The first thief fell for family  
The phantom thief for love  
While the wife became a widow  
The son was then a dove

A man dressed in white  
Stole jewels in moonlight  
He finds his God of Death

And adult in soul  
Who wished to be whole  
He finds his God of Luck

Together they fought the crows  
A deal; heart for heart  
Together through highs and lows  
Never would they part

The war was won and lost  
Detective left in dust  
The veil of dead he crossed  
And follow the thief must

The Blood Gem glowed  
A debt was owed  
A thief no longer  
A bond much stronger  
In flames he appeared  
A body revered  
Bonded to a feather  
Now bonded forever

And so the cycle began  
Across lifetimes it would pan  
Win or lose, or win and lose  
Love or sorrow, love they choose

The last act is upon us  
Play your part and it be thus  
The bloodied curtains shall soon draw  
The crow shall croak its final caw.


End file.
